codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Dark War
"The Beginning of The End" ''-The Game Official Tagline'' Call of Duty: Dark War is the new series of Call of Duty franchise that developed by Treyarch. And they using TreyarchEngine instead of IW Extreme. Set in 2018, a terrorist force from Russia, Krasnez leader Vladimir Fashkov wants Russia back to it's former glory, but he's real goal is to rule all superpower nations so he can make a new nation. To do that he started a new world war. And Task Force 141 and USMC are tasked to stop Krasnez. Development "Call of Duty: Dark War, first thoughts of it? Not so sure about it, why am i saying this? it's because CoD: BO2, even CoD: Black Ops III is very impressive i can't just forget about how unrealistic way Treyarch do it(CoD: BO2). But when i see the gameplay footage on YouTube, it's looks impressive. It's nice to know Treyarch has completely return to the ol' realistic way. With TreyachEngine 1.0, impressive multiplayer, awesome new mode, and amazing fresh new storyline, i think Call of Duty: Dark War is the most anticipating CoD game ever made. I'm definetely wait for the full game." --Anonymous Reviewer at IGN In 2017, @CallOfDuty tweets "The Beginning of The End" see you at E3. Gamers suddenly retweet the tweet and they states it's a hint for new Treyarch CoD games, since CoD: BO3 has ended the trilogy. And they're right at E3 2017, Activision and Treyarch revealed "Call of Duty: Dark War" and "The Beginning of The End" is the game tagline. And their presentation blow the E3, their presentation is attract 1.000.000 fans or more to E3. And in November 11, the game released and sell 1.000.000 millions copies in the night of the release and sells 100.000.000 copies at the first week. And in one month it sell 1.000.000.000 copies. Gameplay The gameplay footage shown the game take place in 2018, and you play as a Task Force 141 and you fight a russian terrorist force called, Krasnez. In the footage shown the main protagonist and his teammate walking through a base that seems like a Krasnez base and the objective is to find a intel that filled with Krasnez plans and they need to copy the date with their flash drive. And in the footage, is also shown the quality and finesse of TreyarchEngine 1.0. And in the footage, it shown all enviroments is destructable and interactable. And on the mission, it shown the main protagonist and his teammate use the most advance technology like, camouflage suit and soldier glass. And after the gameplay footage is release on YouTube, some fakers makes some fake footage of the multiplayer, which taken from Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Zero, but being edit a bit. To fix this Activision suddenly release the multiplayer footage a week after the fakers makes their fake footages. And it's very impressive and tactics and teamworks is really required in multiplayer. And now when the player go prone, the weapon will not dissapear, instead a animation of the weapon have been make. And with TreyarchEngine 1.0, even the smallest details of an enviroments is can be seen clearly. And when player's health is low, the player will gain Adrenaline boost, the player can run faster, reload faster, increase player's meele damage, but lower player's accuacy. And the adrenaline mode will dissapear if the player use a medkit or regain back their health. Like in CoD Ghosts and CoD Zero the player can slide. Plot It's 2018 and United States and England are the number one superpower nations in the world. And a Russian terrorist force, Krasnez is trying to rule the two superpowers, so they can build their own superpower nation. But their leader, Vladmir Fashkov trick Russia, and he states he wants to bring back Russia to it's former glory and with that he managed to get many Russians aid, including large stockpiles of weapons. And C.I.A sent an undercover to gather any intel or information of his moves and his plans. Meanwhile in England, Task Force 141 is recruiting one new soldier from S.A.S to join Capt. Mark "Phantom" Flynn special team that has been tasked to stop Krasnez. And you'll control Sgt. Xavier Finn and you need to pass the test to join Task Force 141 in SAS headquarter, Hereford. First you're in a shooting range room and you'll be trained by SSgt. Kurt Heller. You'll use a USP.45 and you need to shoot some target and some moving target. After you do that, you'll be escort to a training field by Kurt to meet Phantom and do your final test and this time you'll compete with other soldiers and you need to shoot more target than your opponents, jump an obstacale, dodge an obstacle, slide from an obstacle, threw grenade and flashbang to some target, meele a target and do that as fast as possible. If you pass the test, Phantom will greet you and Phantom will said "Welcome to the Task Force 141" and the mission end. And then the game shifted to America and you play as Sgt. Alex Robinson, an USMC. New York is under attack by Krasnez. And you and SSgt. Cooper Garfield alongside US Army Rangers needs to destroy 2 missile launchers on rooftop of some building in New York so US can launch full air strike on New York. Actually there are 4 launchers in the area and rest of your team (Cpl Mike Frederick and Lt Collin Stoner) got the other two. First you're on a vehicle and you headed to the first location, and then a Krasnez shot your vehicle with RPG-7 and yout vehicle id turn upside down, and you're feeling dizzy and then Cooper tell you to get out of the vehicle and proceed on foot. And then you and Cooper get out from the vehicle and then Cooper toss you an ammo of your M4A1. And then you must fight your way to the first building. After you reach the first building you need to get to the rooftop. And you need to clear all Krasnez on the rooftop. And then plant C4 on the launchers and get to the safe zone and blow the charges. And then Eagle One One chopper is sent to your location to escort you to the final launcher, but you need to clear the area. Use the predator missile to clear all Krasnez on buildings rooftop in the area. After you do that, get on the chopper. And you use the minigun to clear all Krasnez on your way. And then a Krasnez use a Javelin to shot the chopper and then the chopper get hit. And the chopper is lose its control and you almost fall from the chopper and Cooper take your hand and help you. And the chopper hit the ground. But you and Cooper survived, but the pilot is dead. And you need to continue your way to the building. And while on the way, a Kraznez missile strike hit a building and the building is fell on the ground and you need to find another way to the building. And then there's an attack chopper blocking your way and you need to use predator missile to destroy it. After that continue your way to the building. After you reach it get to the rooftop. And clear all Krasnez on the rooftop. After that plant the C4. And the C4 is malfunctioning, it's exploded immedietly and you got thrown by the explosion, luckily you survived. And then there's an attack chopper on your area, and the attack chopper destroyed the predator drone. And you need to get the RPG from the weapon cache on the rooftop. After you hit the attack chopper, the chopper flees, and then he return again, and now it shoot rockets. And after you hit it again, the chopper destroyed And Mike report to Cooper that the other 2 launchers has been dealt with. And then Cooper calls for an extraction and the extraction chopper pilot tell you to wait for 5 minutes until the chopper gets there and in one hour US Army Ranger will launch the full air strike. And the screen fades to black. And then Alex and his team return to USMC base and New York is in full air strike and that can prevent Krasnez from destroying New York, for now at least. And then Alex is recruited by C.I.A. He's tas ked to inflitrate Vladimir Fashkov' inner circle. And with Alex's undercover name Yuskhev Makshovky, he's sent to Russia to meet Fashkov. Meanwhile in England, Task Force 141, is been tasked to capture Boris Rakhovsky. He's in a Kraznez submarine in the middle of Pacific ocean. And Xavier and Phantom are sent to the pacific ocean. And Xavier need to locate the submarine using the sonar detector. And you need to watch your every steps there will be some mines and sharks on your way. And after you found the submarine, plant a bomb on the submarine right tail and Phantom on the left side. And then blow the charge. And you have board the submarine. And go to the surface, and the submarine rise to the surface. And then get inside the submarine. And clear all Krasnez soldier on the 3rd deck. And then Phantom interrogate a Krasnez soldier and ask where's Rakhovsky and he said he's in the control room on the 1st deck. And then Phantom kills him, and the two fight their way to the control room. And when you reach the control room, you need to breach the door. After you do that, kill alll Krasnez soldier in the room. And Rakhovsky is gonna shot you with his Desert Eagle, but before he do that, Phantom shot Rakhovsky's shoulder and wound him. And then Phantom interrogate Rakhovsky about Fashkov's location. And he said he doesn't here. Fashkov still in Russia. But he will comes to America in 3 days. And he said Fashkov will attend a meeting with his ally. But Rakhovsky doesn't want to give you the location of the meeting. And Phantom slams Rakhovsky's head on a monitor, and Phantom states he gonna ask him one more time and put a gun on Rakhovsky's head. And he said, he doesn't know where the meeting is, but his ally, Lucas Fredricko knows, and he's the one who Rakhovsky want to meet. And then Rakhovsky silently press a detonator of a c4 hidden in the ship that could sink the ship. And when the c4 exploded, the ship started to sink. And Phantom shot Rakhovsky in the head. And the two must escaped from the ship, before the ship is sink. And there will be some Krasnez on your way and some obstacle that you must slide or jump through or avoid, and waters from the sea slowly enter the ship and it's slow your movement. And when you escaped from the ship and rise to the surface, the ship completly sink and the screen fades to black. Yuskhev arrived 1 day later in Russia. And in a hotel in Russia is where he at. And the next day, a Krasnez soldier knocks at the door and he said it's time to meet Vladimir Fashkov. And the soldier escort you to the lobby and you meet Viktor Fashkov in the car, Get in the car. And the soldier drive you to Krasnez HQ outside the city. And when you reach the base, walk to the HQ building with Viktor. And go to Fashkov's office to meet Fashkov. And then Fashkov tell you to past the big test, if you want to be his top enforcer. And the next day Fashkov tell you that Krasnez will captured the Russian President in Moscow. The President is headed to Kremlin with his limousine and guarded with 5 FSO armored car. And you need to get to the vantage point and wait until the limo pass. After the limo pass, shoot the driver. And the car stop and the FSO get the president to safety. And the Krasnez soldiers started to attack the FSO. And Fashkov tell you to get to the building where the president is and it's heavily guarded by FSO. And fight your way to the building. And the FSO called for a attack chopper and an extraction chopper for the president. And while on the building, get to the roof. When you reach the entrance for the roof, you kick the door, and the chopper is taking off but Yuskhev manage to jump to the chopper, there's a guard that want to stab Yuskhev and he hold his attack and take his knife and throw it to another guard that want to shoot you and you give the guard that want to stab you a headbutt. And you put a gun on the pilot and tell him to back to the rooftop. After you get to the rooftop, you bring the president to Fashkov. And you push the president to the ground. And the president tell to Fashkov, that he thought Fashkov want to bring Russia back to it's former glory. And Fashkov replies that it's just a great lies and he states he want to rule England and United States and make his own superpower nations. And the president states that Fashkov plan will failed, Russia will know that he the one who capture the president. And Fashkov states, some lies will make his plan easier and Fashkov want the nuclear launch code. And the president doesn't want to give it and Fashkov states he will change his mind. And then from the roof entrance a FSO comes to save the president, but Fashkov shot him in the chest. And the screen fades to black. TO BE CONTINUED Missions #First Day at The Ground - Pass the test to join Task Force 141 (S.A.S) #Path Clearer - Destroy the Missile Launchers (USMC) #One Way or Another - Find and Capture Boris Rakhovsky (Task Force 141) #First Step - Gain Fashkov's trust (C.I.A) Characters #Sgt. Xavier Finn (Task Force 141) #Sgt. Alex Robinson/Yuskhev Makshovky (Undercover Name) (USMC, C.I.A) #Cpt. Mark "Phantom" Flynn (Task Force 141) #SSgt. Kurt Heller (Task Force 141) #SSgt. Cooper Garfield (USMC) #Cpl. Mike Frederick (USMC) #Lt. Collin Stoner (USMC) #Vladimir Fashkov (Krasnez) #Boris Rakhovsky (Krasnez) #Lucas Fredricko (Krasnez) #Viktor Fashkov (Krasnez) Multiplayer TO BE ADDED Showdown 365 TO BE ADDED Weapons TO BE ADDED DLC TO BE ADDED Sequel TO BE ADDED Gallery Soundtrack TO BE ADDED System Requirements TO BE ADDED Category:AgentUnpredictable909 Category:Call of Duty: Dark War Trilogy